


Getting tangled up

by YUGottaBeSoRood



Series: Plance Disney Adventure (almost) [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tangled (2010) Fusion, And Pidge is a thief, F/F, F/M, How Do I Tag, However Lance is a pretty prince, M/M, Or is she??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:34:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27839950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YUGottaBeSoRood/pseuds/YUGottaBeSoRood
Summary: Lance has always been locked up in a tower. Weird right? Also, did I forget to mention he has INSANELY LONG HAIR? Like get a trim sometimes sheesh- AHEM!All Lance has ever known was the tower. But once a year, on his birthday, those weird lights in the sky kept appearing and he couldn't help but feel like they were meant for him. As his mother forbids him from leaving the tower, his ticket out comes right in. Literally right in. She jumps in through his window. Join Lance and Pidge on their adventure as she is forced to take him to see the shining lights in the sky, but they accidently end up getting more then they bargained for. Will a friendship blossom? What will happen when his Mother comes after him? What will happen when Lance finds out the truth about himself?
Relationships: Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Lance/Pidge | Katie Holt
Series: Plance Disney Adventure (almost) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035456
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is heavily inspired by the script of the Tangled movie.

_"This is the story of how I DIEDDDD!"_

_**"Pidge...what the fuck?"** _

_"But i did DIEEEEE~"_

**_"Well yeah but...TECHNICALLY...isn't this supposed to be MY story?"_ **

_"Myeh myeh myeh- 'isn't this supposed to be my story?' oh come on! Let me make it fun! It is still fun...And it is your story...BUT I DIEDDDD."_

**_"PIDGEEEEEE!"_ **

_"BUAHAHAH!"_

* * *

Once upon a time, a single drop of sunlight fell from the heavens. And from this small drop of sun, grew a magic, golden, flower. It had the ability to heal the sick, and injured. Well, centuries passed and a hop skip and a boat ride away there grew a kingdom. The kingdom was ruled by a beloved King and Queen. And the Queen, well she was about to have a baby, and she got sick, really, sick. She was running out of time. And that's when people usually start to look for a miracle. Or in this case, a magic golden flower. You see instead of sharing the Sun's gift, this woman, Mother Haggar, hoarded its healing power and used it to keep herself young for hundreds of years. And all she had to do was sing a special song. _Flower gleam and glow, let your power shine. Make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine, what once was mine._ And with that song? She would turn back 'time' so to speak. But the Mother forgot one day to hide the flower, and so the guards found it. The magic of the golden flower, healed the queen. A healthy baby boy, a prince was born. With beautiful brown hair and dark skin just like his other family members. Lance McLain.

To celebrate her birth, the King and Queen launched a flying lantern into the sky. For that one moment, everything was perfect. And then that moment ended. The Mother wanted to cut a strand of the baby's hair. But as she sang and the hair started glowing, as soon as he cut it, it's magic wilted. The woman was shocked. But that left her no choice. The cries rang through the whole castle but it was too late. When the parents reached the baby's room? She was already gone. The Kingdom searched and searched, but they could not find the Prince. For deep within the forest, in a hidden tower, Haggar raised the child as her own. And here he was, raised in a tower, Haggar always coming 'home' and her 'son' patiently waiting for her. She'd sit down, brush his hair and they would sing the magic spell together, Haggar never aging again. 

_"What a bitch, if you ask me..."_

**_"PIDGE!"_ **

_"OK OK! Sheesh..."_

But the walls of that tower could not hide everything. Each year on his birthday, the King and Queen released thousands of lanterns into the sky in hope that one day, their lost Prince would return. And 21 years later...our story begins. 

A small mouse with altean marks comes at the edge of the window and hides in a flower pot. 

"HAH! Hmm, Well... I guess Platt's not hiding out here." Lance said as he opened the curtains. He started leaving from the window and Platt chuckled. He fooled him. But...he didn't. Lance's hair snatches his leg and he is suspended above the flower pot. The mouse squeeks then starts panting. Lance smirks. 

"GOTCHA!!! That's twenty two for me. How about twenty three, out of forty five?" The mouse shakes his head. 

"Okay, well, what do you want to do?" The mouse points outside. Lance stares at the scenery for a second. He can't lie that he always wanted to go outside...

"Yeah, I don't think so. I like it in here and so do you." Lance says. The mouse looks at Lance, unimpressed. 

"Oh, come on Platt, it's not so bad in there." The boy says as he scoops the tiny rodent up. 

_"Oh no..."_

**_"OH OH! I HAVE A SONG FOR THIS PART! 7a.m. the usual morning--"_ **

_"I may be small, Lance...But I can still kill you."_

**_"...Yes ma'am..."_ **

_"Now shush! It's my part coming!"_

As the Prince was 'living his life at the fullest' in the tower...Not too far away, at the Royal Castle of the Kingdom...Something was happening. Pidge, Sendak and Zarkon, three wanted bandits, were on the roof of the castle. 

"Wow! I could get used to a view like this." Pidge said as she looked over the horizon. The two galrans were unimpressed. 

"Pidge, come on!" Sendak ushered her. 

"Hold on! Yep, I'm used to it. I want a castle." Zarkon face-paled and Sendak frowned. 

"We do this job, you can buy your own castle." Pidge chuckled. 

"Showtime, baby~" They tie her up with rope and drop her in, slowly. A guard was standing there, guarding something. That something, was the prince's crown. Why Pidge wanted it? Pfft- it wasn't as hypocritical as one may think. At first glance it seemed she ganged up with two wanted bandits...But Pidge wasn't a bandit. She stole a few things in her life but she returned it...THE ORIHINAL. What she was stealing now may have been the crown...But she wanted to inspect the jewels. It was an important step in her research as an alchemist. She was going to ditch the galrans, make her research and return the crown. After all...she hoped the prince one day will return as well. The guard sneezed. Perfect. 

"Oh, hay fever?" She asks, leaning on the pedestal with the crown as she was inspecting it. 

"Yeah." The guard says. He turns around and sees her but turns facing the door again. Pidge snorts and Sendak and Zarkon start lifting her up. The guard finally comes to his senses and turns around to see her escaping through the roof. 

"Wait, what? Hey, wait!" The guard yelled after her. Pidge straightened her back on the roof and looked around. 

"Can't you picture me in a castle of my own? I mean, I certainly can. Oh, the things we've seen and it's only eight in the morning. Gentlemen, this is a very big day!!" Pidge called as they started running. 

Back in the woods, Lance was summoning his courage to do something STUPID! RECKLESS! LIFE THREATENING!....Ask his mom if he can go and see the lanterns. 

This is it. This is a very big day, Platt. I'm finally going to do it. I'm going to ask her...I can do this..." 

"LANCE! Let down your hair!" The voice, a bit horse, of a woman called. Lance gasped. 

"It's time. I know, I know. Come on, don't let her see you." Lance said, picking the small mouse up and hiding him. He then rushed to the window. 

"Lance! I'm not getting any younger down here." Lance chuckled. 

"Coming, mother." Lance says. He casts down his seventy feet of hair. Mother Haggar, a woman with white hair and a cloak, with funny red marks on her skin, loosely ties it in a large loop and steps in it. Lance pulls her up. 

_"If i were you? I'd drop her..."_

**_"PIDGE!"_ **

_"Yikes.."_

"Hi, welcome home, mother." Lance greeted her with a smile. Haggar gave him a fake smile. 

"Oh, Lance. How you manage to do that every single day without fail, it looks absolutely exhausting, darling!" Haggar says. Lance blushes a bit at the praise. 

"Oh, it's nothing!" Lance says, smiling. Haggar smirks. 

"Then I don't know why it takes so long." His face dropped immediately. The woman started laughing and patted his shoulder, since he was taller. 

"Oh, darling. I'm just teasing~." The woman left, laughing. Lance inhaled, gathering courage. 

"All right...so, mother. As you know, tomorrow is a very big day--" The woman pulled him next to her. 

"Lance look at that mirror. You know what I see? I see a strong, confident, beautiful young person." She says, looking at her skin and wrinkles. Lance perks up. 

"Oh look, you're here too! Hahahha! I'm just teasing, stop taking everything so seriously." She says, hitting his arm. He chuckles and rubs it. He frowns. 

"Okay, so mother. As I was saying, tomorrow is--" Lance got interrupted as the woman scoffed, still looking in the mirror. 

"Flower, mother's feeling a little run down. Would you sing for me, dear? Then we'll talk." Haggar said. Lance nodded and quickly started gathering the things. 

"OH! Of course, mother." He pushes her down on a chair and gives her a brush. He then sits on a stool and starts singing very fast. The woman's eyes widen as she tries to keep up then- The magic happen, the golden lights spreading and blowing right in Haggar's face. 

"LANCE!" She says, a bit annoyed, as she puts her hands on her hips. He turns around with a smile on his face like a little kid. 

"Ok SO! Mother, earlier I was saying tomorrow’s a pretty big day, and you didn't really respond, So I'm just going to tell you. It's my birthday! TADA!" He said, wiggling his hands. 

"No, no, no can't be. I distinctly remember. Your birthday was last year." Lance chuckled warily. 

"That's the funny thing about birthdays. They're kind of an annual thing. Mother, I'm turning twenty-one. And I wanted to ask, what I really want for this birthday. Actually, what I’ve wanted for...quite a few birthdays now..." Lance said getting up, mumbling nervously. 

"Lance please, stop with the mumbling. You know how I feel about the mumbling. Blah, blah, blah,...blah. It's very annoying. I'm just teasing, you're adorable I love you so much, darling." The woman says, patting his cheek. He frowns. 

"Oh, I want to see the floating lights!" Lance says with bright eyes. The woman's hand drops. 

"What?" She asks, surprised. 

"Oh,... Well I was hoping you would take me to see the floating lights." The woman chuckles. 

"You mean the stars." She says. Lance smiles. 

"That's the thing I've charted stars and they're always constant. But these, they appear every year on my birthday, Mother. Only on my birthday. And I can't help but feel that they're, They're meant for me. I need see them, Mother. And not just from my window. In person. I have to know what they are." The woman panics as she realizes he's talking about the lanterns that really ARE for him. 

_"I'm laughing so hard...'i can't help but feel ThAt ThEy'Re MeAnT FoR mE!' BAUAHAHAHHA!"_

**_"If i knew i was the lost prince these were for, don't you think i wouldn't be there?! ALSO! HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW WHAT A LANTERN IS??"_ **

_"BuT ThEY'Re MeAnT FoR MEeEeEe!"_

**_"Just fuck you..."_ **

_"Fuck me indeed. HAHAHAH!"_

**_"PIDGE!"_ **

"You want to go outside? Oh, why LANCE. Look at you, as fragile as a flower. Still a little sapling, just a sprout. You know why we stay up in this tower?" Lance frowned. Weren't men supposed to be strong...??

"I know, but--" Lance tried to plead. 

"That's right, to keep you safe, and sound, dear. Guess I always knew this day was coming. Knew that soon you'd want to leave the nest. Soon, but not yet...Shhh.. Trust me pet, Mother, knows best." Lance frowned. 

_"Ew...she sang you a song about this??"_

**_"...No..?"_ **

_"BLEAGH! SKIP!"_

**_"Rude..."_ **

_"...Still a no."_

_**"DAMN IT!"** _

"All I have is one request...Lance?" He nods. 

"Don't ever ask to leave this tower, again." Haggar said. Lance looked down. 

"Yes, Mother." He says. Haggar sighs and comes to hug him. 

"Ahh, I love you very much, dear." Haggar tells him. Lance smiles a bit. 

"I love you more." Lance said. 

"I love you most. Don't forget it. You'll regret it. Mother Knows best." Haggar said to him. And soon enough the woman was back on the road. 

"I'll see you in a bit, my flower." The witch called out, waving at him. He waved back. 

"I'll be here..." Platt rubbed his cheek on Lance's hand. 

Meanwhile...Not far from the tower, Pidge, Sendak and Zarkon were running from the guards. That's when Pidge stopped, seeing some signs. 

"No, no no. This is bad, this is very, very bad, This is really bad." She says as she picks the wanted poster. She frowns. 

"They just can't get my nose right!" She says as she hits the paper with her palm, showing it to her so called 'companions'

"Who cares?" Sendak asks, annoyed. Pidge frowned. 

"Well it's easy for you to say. You guys look amazing." She says, pointing at their posters. The two galrans roll their eyes and they all run towards a dead end. Pidge puts the poster in her satchel. They all stop as they see the rocky wall. Welp...shit.

"All right, okay. Give me a boost, and I'll pull you up." Pidge says to the two. The galrans frown. 

"Give us the satchel first." They say. Pidge's eyes widen as she gasps. 

"Wha..? I just... I can't believe, that after all we've been together, you don't trust me." They looked unimpressed. Pidge's face dropped to a neutral face. 

"Ouch." She gave Sendak her satchel. They boosted her up as she climbed on them. Sendak was sitting on Zarkon's shoulders and helping her up. She accidently kicked Sendak who grunted. 

"Now help us up, pretty boy." Zarkon said. Wait...BOY?! You little- 

"Sorry, my hands are full." She says with a smug smile as she shows the satchel. 

"What..?" Sendak says, in disbelief. She starts running, laughing at them. 

"GUNDERSONNNNN!" Pidge starts laughing even harder, the ground rumbles. Oh no- Oh no no no- 

"Retrieve that satchel with any force!" The guard captain calls. A man with bi colored hair by the name of Shiro. 

"YES SIR!" His horse, which was actually a friend of his that was a shape-shifter, named Keith, told the horses what Shiro said. The horses agreed. Pidge kept running. Arrows flying after her. She hissed as one almost had her name on it. She saw a tree in the way and smirked. She jumped between it's branches. The troops stopped, apart from the captain and his horse. 

"We got him now, Keith." Pidge didn't yet recognized the marks on the horses face. A shapeshifter. She jumped up, caught onto a vine and kicked Shiro off his horse. She got on instead. 

"Go! Heyah!" Pidge said. The shape-shifter stopped. Pidge frowned. 

"Come on! Forward!" The horse turned towards her and she realized she messed up. The horse looked at the satchel. Pidge's eyes widened. 

"No. No, stop it!" Pidge said to Keith as he was running in circles after the satchel. They were now both pulling onto it. As she pulled with bigger force, Keith let go and the satchel flew on a branch, hanging at the edge of a cliff. Pidge's eyes widened and looked at the shape-shifter. 

"NO YOU DON'T!" Pidge jumped off but the horse held her back. Keith started walking towards the branch but Pidge tripped him. It was like a children's game. Keith got on the branch first and Pidge tried to jump over him, landing on his head. Keith shook her off and she ended up clinging onto the branch upside down. The shape-shifter took advantage of the human's position and tried to hit her hands and feet with his hooves. Pidge was having none of that. She crawled as fast as she could to the end of the branch and picked the satchel up. 

"HAHA!" She said, lifting the satchel in triumph. Suddenly a loud crack could be heard and they were falling. They both screamed and the branch hit a sharp rock, snapping into two, making the riders fall in different directions. As Keith landed and slid down, he immediately got up after. He took his position and started sniffing like a hound. He could become a hound if he wanted, but for now? He will converse his energy. Pidge was hiding behind a boulder in front of a wall of hanging plants that seemed to take her in a cave. She got closer to them and put her hand through, right as she heard the loud sound of a horse. She needed to move. NOW. She stepped in and plastered herself to the wall, holding onto the satchel for dear life. Keith passed the entrance but carried on. As the small bandit turned around she noticed something. An abandoned tower with a waterfall behind it. 

**" _ABANDONED?! EXCUSE YOU--"_**

_"TAKING CARE OF THE INSIDE DOESN'T MAKE THAT THING PRETTY ON THE OUTSIDE OK? IT WAS COVERED IN MOSS!! MOVING ONNNN-"_

Pidge decided that her best chance was climbing the tower. She took two arrows that were sticking from her satchel and clothes and started climbing. She got to the tap, got in through a window and closed the window, panting. She took off the satchel and looked at the crown. 

"Alone at last..." She said, relieved. A loud noise and a sharp pain then everything went blank for her. The sound of a pan ringing through the room. Lance shrieked and hid behind a mannequin he had lying around. The intruder was unconscious, face first into the ground. 

_**"I regret that..."** _

_"It hurt like a bitch..."_

Lance slowly approached her. Careful. He poked her with the pan. He then used the handle to look at her teeth. They seemed normal. He then blew the hair out of her face. She looked....pretty...Just like her, a normal human. That's when she opened her eyes. He hit her again, shrieking. The next thing he knew, he was shoving her in a closet. He used a chair to prop the door- 

_"YOU PUT ME IN YOUR CLOSET?! BITCH WHAT?!"_

_**"I PANICKED OK?!"**  
_

_"YOU are an idiot."_

"Okay, okay, I got a person in the closet. I got a person in the closet. I got a person in my closet! Too weak to handle myself out there, huh Mother? Well, Tell that to my frying pan!" He hit himself with the pan and he winced, rubbing his forehead. That's when he noticed the satchel and crown. He took it out and tried it. A ring? No. A bracelet? A necklace. Then suddenly...He put it on his head. It seemed so....right...

"LANCE! LET DOWN YOUR HAIR!" His mother called out. Lance's eyes widened. He rushed to the window. 

"I have a big surprise!" His mother said. He laughed. 

"Uh, I do too." Lance said, chuckling. 

"Oh, I bet my surprise is bigger." His mother chided. 

"I seriously doubt it!" Lance said, eyeing Platt. The mouse shrunk down. 

"I brought back parsnips. I‘m going to make hazelnut soup for dinner, your favorite. Surprise!" Haggar said, smiling at him. 

"Well mother, there's something I want to tell you..." Lance said, tapping his fingers together. 

"Oh, Lance, you know I hate leaving you after a fight. Especially when I've done absolutely nothing wrong." Haggar said to him. Lance frowned a bit. 

"Okay, I've been thinking a lot about what you said, earlier--" Now it was the woman's time to frown.

"I hope you're not still talking about the stars." The witch said. 

"Floating lights, and, yes I'm leading up to that--"

"Because I really thought we dropped the issue, sweetheart--"

"No Mother, I'm just saying, you think I'm not strong enough to handle myself out there--"

"Oh darling, I know you're not strong enough to handle yourself out there--"

"But if you just--"

"Lance, we're done talking about this." The woman said firmly. 

"But trust me, I--"

"Lance--"

"--know what I'm--"

"Lance--"

"Oh, come on!" He said, his hand lingering onto the chair. 

"ENOUGH WITH THE LIGHTS, LANCE! YOU ARE NOT LEAVING THIS TOWER **, EVER!** " The woman yelled. Lance froze. His hand slipping off the chair. 

"Oh, great. Now I'm the bad guy." 

"All I was gonna say, mother, is that... I know what I want for my birthday, now..." Lance said, a plan forming in his head. 

"And what is that?" He smiled. 

"New paint. That paint made from the white shells you once brought me." The witch frowned. 

"That is a very long trip! Almost three day's time." Lance shrugged, sadly. 

"I just thought it was a better idea than, stars." And soon enough the woman gave in. She took her cloak, she got her basket and then looked at Lance. 

"You sure you'll be all right, on your own? I'll be back in three days time. I love you very much, dear." Lance dropped the woman down, using his hair and then looked at the wardrobe. 

"Let's do this..." He told himself, determined. He WILL see those lights. 


	2. Chapter 2

Pidge woke up confused. Something licking her ear. She shrieked and the thing on her shoulder fell off. 

"What the...? Wha..? Is this...hair?" She said looking at herself. She was tied in brunette hair around a chair. 

"Struggling...struggling is pointless. I know why you're here. And I'm not afraid of you." Said a male voice from the shadows. 

"'Scuse me, what now?" Pidge asked, surprised. 

"Who are you, and how did you find me?" Pidge's eyes widened as a tall dark skinned boy came out of the shadows, holding a pan at him. She blinked. 

"Ahaaa..." She said. She had to admit he was cute. But he had like seventy feet of hair, some of it holding her hostage to a chair AND seemed a bit loco for using a pan as a weapon. BUT MAN THAT THING HURT! 

"Who are you, and how did you find me?" He said, getting close in her face. 

"Woahhhh buddy. Listen. I know not who you are. Nor how I came to find you. But may I just say....The hell have ya been doing my boy? I haven't seen this much hair in a saloon! Jesus! Also name's Pidge. Pidge Gunderson." Lance frowned. 

"Who else knows my location, Pidge Gunderson?" Pidge looked unimpressed. 

"All right, princey." She said, realizing he was pretty girly for a boy. But she wasn't one judge. She was a girl in trousers after all. 

"Lance The Tailor." 

"Gesundheit. Here's the thing. I was in a situation, Gallivanting through the forest. I came across your tower and--" She froze. 

"Ho, ho no, where is my satchel?!" She said, looking around frantically. Lance smirked. 

"I've hidden it, somewhere you'll never find it." He said proudly. Pidge looked around and her eyes fell on a pot. She looked at Lance unimpressed. 

"It's in the pot, isn't it." She said. Lance frowned and hit her with the pan. She woke up again with a mouse licking her ear. 

"GAH! WILL YOU STOP THAT?!" Pidge said. 

"Now it's hidden where you'll never find it. So, what do you want, with my hair? To cut it?" Pidge blinked in confusion. 

"What?" She asked. 

"Sell it?"

"No! What the- Listen, the only thing I want to do with your hair, is to get out of it. Literally!" Pidge said, wiggling her hands. 

"Wait, you don't want my hair?" Lance asked, lowering the pan. Pidge looked at him like he was crazy. 

"Why on earth would I want your hair? Look, I was being chased, I saw a tower, I climbed it, end of story! The fuck are you on about?!" Pidge asked. 

"You're, telling the truth?" Lance asked her. Pidge looked at him exasperated. 

"YES!" She answered. Platt and Lance turned away from her. 

"Hmmm. I know. I need someone to take me. I think he's telling the truth, too. He doesn't have fangs! but what choice do I have?" Lance said, speaking with the mouse. Pidge looked at him with a raised brow. First of all...he thought she was a boy...Like everyone else. Second. She was in the loony-bin. There was no way he was serious right now. 

"Okay...Pidge! I'm prepared to offer you a deal." Lance said. 

"Deal?" She asked. Lance smirked and pulled his hair. The chair twirled and she fell on the floor. He climbed on the fire-place and pushed the wooden sigil off. 

"Look this way. Do you know what these are?" Lance asked, pointing at her. She moved her head. 

"You mean the lantern thing they do for the princess?" She said from off the ground. 

"Lanterns... I knew they weren't stars... Well, tomorrow evening they will light the night sky, with these lanterns. You will act as my guide, Take me to these lanterns, and return me home safely. Then, and only then, will I return your satchel to you. That is my deal." Lance said to her. Pidge snorted, looking amused. 

"Yeah, no can do. Unfortunately, the kingdom and I are not exactly, simpatico, at the moment. So I won't be taking you anywhere." Lance frowned. The mouse squeeked aggressively. 

"Something brought you here, Pidge Gunderson. Call it what you will, fate, destiny--" He said, lifting her and pulling her towards him, using his hair. Pidge looked unimpressed. 

"A horse." She said with a shrug. 

"So I have made the decision to trust you." Lance says. 

"A horrible decision, really." Pidge said to him with a shrug, again. 

"But trust me, when I tell you this. You can tear this tower apart, brick by brick. But without my help, you will never find your precious satchel." Pidge frowned. 

"Let me just get this straight. I take you to see the lanterns. Bring you back home. and you'll give me back my satchel?" She asked him. He took on a determined look. 

"I promise. And when I promise something, I never ever break that promise. EVER!" He said, way too eager. Pidge looked around and frowned even more. There was no way out of this...

"This is kind of an off day for me. This doesn't normally happen..." Pidge says with a frown. Lance didn't break eye contact. She groaned. 

"Fine, I'll take you to see the lanterns!" She says, giving in. Lance gasped and let her go. 

"Really! Ooops." He says as he realizes he just let her fall face flat. Pidge groans. 

"You son of a taint..." She mumbles from the floor. And so they got read to leave. Pidge used the arrows to get down and then looked up. 

"You coming, Princey??" Pidge called from down at the bottom. Lance looked down and inhaled. 

"Ok...I can do this...Platt? You stay here." The mouse squeeked. Lance threw his hair and used it to slide down. His eyes widened as his feet touched the grass. 

"I can't believe I did this...I can't believe I'm doing this..." Lance mumbled. And they started walking. Pidge however? Was growing annoyed with Lance's bipolar attacks. Why bipolar? weeellll...

"I CAN'T BELIEVE I DID THIS!" He called as he was swinging from a few trees. Next thing she knew...He was in doubt, laying down. 

"Mother will be so furious. That's okay though, what she doesn't know won't kill her, right?" And then...

"Oh my gosh, this will kill her." 

"THIS IS SO FUN!"

"I am a horrible son, I'm going back!" 

"I am never going back!"

"I am a despicable human being!"

"WAHHOOOOO! Best day, ever!" And now, he was crying. They didn't get that far from the tower's cave really. Only a few hours of walking but...Man THIS WAS ANNOYING! Pidge frowned as Lance was sobbing. She rubbed her neck awkwardly and came up with a plan. 

"You know, I can't help but notice, you seem a little at war with yourself, here." Pidge says. Lance looks up at her.

"Really...??" Pidge felt a bit guilty. He was like a small lost puppy. This will sting for a few days. 

"Now, I'm only picking up bits and pieces. Overprotective mother, forbidden road trip. This is serious stuff. But let me ease your conscience. This is part of growing up. A little rebellion, a little adventure. That's good, healthy even." She says. He looks up with hope. 

"You think?" Pidge nodded. 

"I know. You're way over thinking this, trust me. Does your mother deserve it? No. Will this break her heart and crush her soul? Of course. But you just got to do it." Pidge says, nonchalantly. Lance freezes. 

"Break her heart?" Lance asks, chocking a bit. Pidge nodded

"In half." She says as she picks up a berry. 

"Crush her soul?" He asks, panicked. She hums.

"Like a grape." She says as she crushes the berry.

"She would be heart broken, you're right..." Lance mumbles. Pidge gasps. 

"I am, aren't I? Oh, bother **.** All right, I can't believe I'm saying this, but...I'm letting you out of the deal." Pidge says, putting her hands up. Lance's eyes widen. 

"What?" He asks. 

"That's right. But don't thank me. Let's just turn around, and get you home, here's your pan." She helps him stand up and hands him the lethal weapon. She pats him on the shoulder and starts pushing him. 

"I get back my satchel. You get back a mother daughter relationship based on mutual trust and viola! We part ways as unlikely friends." Pidge says, making a circle motion with her hand. Lance frowns and turns around. She stumbles forward a bit. 

"No, I am seeing those lanterns!" Lance says. Pidge groans. 

"Oh, come on! What is it going to take to get my satchel back?" She asks, annoyed. Lance points the pan at her. She puts her hands up. 

"I will use this." Suddenly, something rustles in the bushes. 

"Is it, ruffians, thugs? Have they come for me?!" Lance asks, climbing on Pidge, who apparently was unphased at the whole deal. Yeah she was almost a foot smaller than him but hey! She's dealt with worse from her brother. Pidge blinked unimpressed as a bunny came out of the bushes. 

"Stay calm, it can probably smell fear." Pidge said sarcastically. 

"Oh, sorry. Getting just a little bit, jumpy." Lance said, getting off. Pidge looked at him with a neutral face. That's when she got an idea. 

"Are you hungry? I know a great place for lunch." She says with a smirk. He raises a brow. 

"Where??" He asks. 

"Oh, don't you worry. You'll know it when you smell it." Pidge said, starting to push him towards the direction she wanted to go. Somewhere close by in the forest, Haggar was walking towards the merchant she got the paint from. Keith was around the area, still searching for Lance, sniffing around. He hid behind a boulder as he felt someone approach and jumped in front of Haggar. The woman backed away and gasped. 

"Oh, a Palace horse. Where's your rider?" The woman's eyes widened. 

"Lance..." She started running. Soon enough, she was back at the tower, leaving the shape-shifter behind in confusion. 

"LANCE! Oh, Lance~ Let down your hair!" Nothing...

"Lance?? LANCE!" The woman ran to the side of the tower and clawed onto the bricks like a ferocious animal. She opened a door and then climbed up a ladder. She smashed onto a stuck trap-door under a rug and opened it. 

"LANCE??" And so she came across the crown and satchel, with Pidge's poster in it and a few things such as herbs, a journal and some charcoal. The woman's frowned as she saw the alchemy inside of it and properties and drawings of minerals and herbs. She snarled and put the things back. She got up and went over to a night stand. As she opened the drawer, a shiny silver blade could be seen. Haggar picked it up and twirled it. The game begins. 

* * *

"I know it's around here, somewhere. Ah, there it is. The Snuggly duckling. Don't worry, very quaint place, perfect for you. Don't want you scaring, and giving up on this endeavor now do we?" Pidge says as they come across a nice looking bar. 

"Well, I do like ducklings." Lance said. Pidge smirked and wiggled her hands. 

"YAY! Garcon, your finest table, please." Pidge said, kicking the door open. 

"You smell that? Take a deep breath through the nose. Really, let that seep in. What are you getting? Because to me, it's part man smell and the other part is really bad man smell. I don't know why, but overall, it smells like the color brown. Your thoughts?" Pidge talks as she pushes him towards a table. Lance paled, if that was even possible for his dark skin. 

"That's a lot of hair." A guy with gruff voice said. Pidge nodded. 

"He's growing it out, is that blood on your moustache? Oh, Princey, look at this, look at all the blood on his moustache. Good sir, that's a lot of blood. Hey, you don't look so good, Princey. Maybe we should get you home. Call it a day. Probably better off. This is a five star joint after all. And if you can't handle this place, well maybe you should be back in your tower..." Pidge says. Lance gulps as he looks around. Ruffians, thugs, all type of criminals. Suddenly someone puts a hand on her shoulder. A massive guy with dark skin and a bandana, with a girl holding onto his arm. 

"Is this you?" He asks. Pidge frowned and looked at the poster. She moved his finger from her nose and groaned. 

"They're just being mean at this point." Pidge says, frowning. A whole group of thugs surrounds them. 

"Welp shit..." She says as the guy grabs her and lifts her. 

"Oh, it's him all right. Greno, go find some guards. That reward is going to buy me a new cooking tray~" Pidge opened her mouth to say she was actually a girl. But decided against this. The man's girlfriend chuckles. 

"I can use the money." A guy says, with purple skin and white hair, a galran, snatching Pidge away. She wishes she had her knife on her. Stupid deal and satchel. 

"What about me? I'm broke. GET BACK!!" A girl calls, with white hair and altean marks, out as they snatch her. Pidge shrieks as they tighten the grip too hard and she's pretty sure she heard her rib pop under the pressure. She wheezed. 

"Please, stop!" Lance said. They all started fighting on her. Lance got annoyed.

"Give me back my guide!! Ruffians!!" Lance said again. They didn't listen. Suddenly Pidge was lifted and was about to be punched. 

"WOAH WOAH WOAH! NOT THE GLASSES--" Lance grabbed a branch growing inside the bar and pulled it. When she let go, it hit the guy with a bandana in the head. Pidge's eyes widened as she looked at Lance. 

"Put him down! Okay, I don't know where I am, and I need him to take me to see the lanterns, because I've been dreaming about them my entire life. Find your humanity! Haven't any of you ever had a dream?" Lance asked. Suddenly they all mumbled. The guy with a bandana started coming closer. Pidge hissed and tried to break free to help him. 

_**"PLEASE INCLUDE THE SONG!!"  
  
** "....No." _

**_"Lol."_ **

The ruffians all started telling their dreams, one by one. Hunk and Shay: the guy and girl who first grabbed Pidge, were actually quite nice. Shay wanted to be a painter and Hunk a baker. That was cute. There was also Lotor who just wanted love...Allura who wanted to sing....And there was a third guy, Coran, another altean, who wanted to do gardening! All these stuff were great. That's when they turned to Pidge. 

"What's your dream?" Hunk asked. 

"Oh me...? Sorry, I don't do this type of stuff--" Suddenly Allura threw a knife at her. 

"Okkkk...Maybe my dream is to be able to public my findings in alchemy and have people know about my work..." She said pushing her glasses up. Lance's eyes widened. 

"Alchemy??" Lotor asked, a bit amused. Pidge frowned. 

"Listen. I am an alchemist, ok? I also study herbs, plants and their proprietaries in medicine." Hunk's mouth fell open. Shay giggled. 

"My my. We have a smart one here." Allura nodded as Coran cheered and they all started partying. Pidge looked away, flushing at the praise. 

"Thanks..." Lance smirked at the small glint of personality he saw. Suddenly the guy Hunk told to get the guards came back. Pidge gasped and hissed. 

"I found the guards!" She immediately grabbed Lance and pulled him after her, under the bar. 

"Where's Pidge?! WHERE IS HE?!" Yelled Shiro as he stepped in with a few guards. Hunk slid with them, under the bar and Pidge's eyes widened. Hunk smiled and pulled a small lever. 

"Go. You both live your dreams." Pidge and Lance looked at each other and smiled. Pidge slid down into the tunnel and smirked. Lance looked at Hunk and patted him on the shoulder. 

"Thanks, buddy." Hunk nodded. Lance slid down after her. Meanwhile inside, Shiro was interrogating the ruffians. 

"I believe this is the man you're looking for." Shay said, pushing a drunk dude forward. Shiro pushed him away and started searching. They also brought in Sendak and Zarkon for whatever reason. Suddenly, Keith barged in. He easily found the lever and pulled it, changing to his human form. 

"A passage, come on men, let's go. Conli, make sure those boys don't get away." Shiro called as they all left. Sendak and Zarkon both looked at the lonely guard. They both hit the guy and used his knife to get themselves out. 

"Play it safe. Or go get the crown." They both smirked. Outside the bar, at the same time, was Haggar. 

_"SO MANY PEOPLE WHO HATE ME IN ONE PLACE!! UGHHHH!"_

**_"Uhh...'scuse me what about me doe?"_ **

_"You didn't love me back then. Shush."_

**_"Fair enough."_ **

Haggar looked at the drunk man and pulled out her knife. 

"Where does that passage take??" 

* * *

Inside the passage were Lance and Pidge walking. 

"Well, I've gotta say. Didn't know you had that in you back there, that was pretty...impressive." Pidge said. Lance beamed. 

"I know!" He squealed. Pidge looked at him amused. He coughed and looked to the side. 

"I know." He said in a deeper voice. Pidge smirked and turned back to look forward. 

"Soo...Pidge~ Where are you from?" He asked. She snorted. 

"Whoa, whoa, sorry Princey, I don't do back story. However I am becoming very interested in yours. Now I...I know I'm not suppose to mention the hair." She says. 

"Nope."

"Or, the Mother." 

"Uh, uh."

"Here's my question, though, if you want to see the lanterns so badly, why haven't you gone before?" Pidge asks, raising a brow. Lance hisses. 

"Welll..." Suddenly the ground shakes. Pidge's eyes widen. 

"Shit-" Lance's eyes widen as they both see a light coming for them. 

"Uh...Pidge...??"

"GUNDERSON!" Shiro calls. Keith, Shiro and the guards were after them. 

"uhhhh PIDGE?!" She pushes him forward. 

"Run. RUN!!" They both start running. Lance has to hug all his hair to his chest but as long as they can just GET OUT! At the end of the tunnel they are met with a huge wooden dam. They were on a cliff of some sorts. Lance looks down gasps. Sendak and Zarkon were emerging from a tunnel down there. 

"Uhhh Pidge? Who's that?" She hisses. 

"They don't like me." The guards come. 

"Who's that??" Lance asks. Pidge frowns. 

"They don't like me either." And then Keith comes in last. 

"Who's that?!" Lance asks. 

"Lets just assume for the moment, that everyone here doesn't like me." Pidge says, annoyed and a bit scared. Lance throws his hair and uses it as a rope, swinging on a rock below. He drops the pan. Pidge takes it and starts fighting the guards with it until Keith is last one standing. She whistles as she looks at the pan in surprise. 

"Oh mama, I have got to get me one of these. HAH!" She draws it towards Keith, who was holding a knife. He manages to somehow disarm her. She chuckles. 

"How about two out of three?" He points the knife at her neck, his arm pressing onto her chest. Keith's eyes widen and he looks down at her chest. Lance grabs her hand with his hair. 

"PIDGE!" She smirks and salutes as she jumps. Keith tries to grab her but doesn't manage to. She starts swinging too low. 

"PIDGE!" Lance pulls on the hair and she is pulled higher. She lifts her feet up and manages to make it out just in time from the two galrans' swing of swords. 

"HAH! You should see your faces 'cause you look...---" Suddenly she was slammed in a wall. 

"Ridiculous..." She chokes out. Lance looks surprised at Keith who was now pushing one of the dam's pillars down. Keith starts running towards him. 

"JUMP, LANCE!" Pidge calls out to him. He ends up getting down and Pidge starts sliding down to reach him. The dam breaks behind them as they both run and starts sweeping all of the people chasing them. The keep running forward towards a small tunnel. The force of the water is taking down a huge rock. Blocking their exit. Water was slowly dripping in. They were stuck in darkness. The two went as high as they could and Lance started beating at the walls with the pan that they found on the ground, thanks to the water. Pidge breathed in and sunk down. 

"Pidge...? PIDGE!" Lance called out. She came up with a sharp gasp. She hissed, grabbing her hand. Lance noticed out she had a bloody cut there. The stones must have been sharp. 

"It's no use, I can't see anything." He frowned as Pidge said as she went back in the water. The water was slowly raising. Lance took a deep breath and went in the water. Pidge pulled him out. 

"Hey, there's no point. It's pitch black down there." Pidge said to him, wiping some water off his face. He looked down and started sniffling. 

"This is all my fault. She was right, I never should have done this. I'm so... I'm so sorry, Pidge." She looked away. 

"Kathlyn..." His eyes widened. 

"What....??" Lance asked. She smiled at him. 

"My real name is, Kathlyn Holt...Katie for short... Someone might as well know." She said. Lance's eyes widened. 

"You're a girl!" She shrugged. They both stayed in silence for a bit. Lance sniffed and chuckled. 

"I have magic hair that glows when I sing." Pidge looked at him in disbelief. 

"What...??" A realization struck him. 

"I have... magic hair, that glows when I sing! _Flower gleam and glow. Let your power shine--_ " They both gasped as the water reached the roof. It was black...Until it wasn't. Lance's hair started glowing and Pidge screamed. She covered her mouth and their eyes followed the light. Small stones...engravings...A WAY OUT! Pidge swam towards the rocks and started moving them. Her hand was through. Soon enough the whole wall crumbled and they were spurted into a river. They swam to the shore. They both coughed and chocked as they came to the shore but, they were alive.

"We made it." Lance said, beaming. 

"Your hair glows." Pidge said in disbelief as she put a hand under her glasses, rubbing her eyes. 

"We're alive! We're alive!" Lance said, happily. 

"Didn't see that coming...His hair...ACTUALLY GLOWS!" Pidge said in disbelief. Lance got up and started fishing his hair out of the water. 

"Katie." Lance called out. She face-palmed. 

"Why does his hair glow?" She asked herself. Lance frowned. 

"KATIE!!" He tried calling her again. She turned her head to him. 

"WHAT?!" She asked. Lance couldn't believe she actually answered. He thought she was kidding. Then he looked at her clothes. The water damped them, making her stick to her and he could see her curves. Oh my GOD! SHE REALLY WAS A GIRL! Hold on...Weren't girls supposed to be full of grace and be very delicate and stuff? Yeah, he wasn't the ideal man either but- Woah! This blew his mind! She was also an alchemist?! He wasn't one to judge since he really did deserve the nickname 'princey' but...It was still mind blowing. As a kid he always expected to meet some fancy girl that loved flowers and danced. She however is a bandit...Snap out of it! She's your guide

"It doesn't just glow."

* * *

Zarkon and Sendak came out of the ducky marked tunnel. Haggar was waiting patiently at the end and felt quite disappointed to find that his son and that friend he made were missing. 

  
"I'll kill him. I'll kill that Gunderson. We'll cut him off for the kingdom. Get back the crown, come on." The two were ready to walk away when Haggar came out of hiding. 

"Bo-oys!... perhaps you want to stop acting like wild dogs chasing their tails, and think for a moment." They drew out their swords at her. Fools.

"Oh, please there's no need for that. Well if that's all you desire, then be on your way! I was going to offer you something worth one thousand crowns, would have made you rich beyond belief. And that wasn't even the best part. Oh well, C'est la vie. Enjoy your crown." She said to them as she threw the crown. They both started looking at the crown funnily. 

"What's the best part?" The two asked. 

"It comes with revenge on Gunderson~" The two smirked. Yeah...that will surely do. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The art isn't mine. Go check honestlyprettychill/anderdoodles_hpc on instagram or youtube.

"So you're being strangely cryptic as you wrap your magic hair around my injured hand." Pidge said, nonchalantly. It was true, she scratched herself when they were getting out of that cave. She then grunts in pain and hisses. Lance winces at that. 

"Sorry. Just don't...don't freak out." He says. Pidge raises a brow. That's when it starts. The incantation, the magic lighting up. His voice was soothing. Pidge's eyes widened as the light reached her hand. Pidge looks at her hand in disbelief. 

"Please don't freak out." Lance said. Pidge muffled her screams. 

"Ahhh. I'm not freaking out, are you freaking out? No, I'm just very interested in your hair and the magical qualities that it possesses..how long has it been doing that, exactly?" She said, playing it cool. 

"Uh. Forever, I guess. Mother said when I was a baby people tried to cut it. They wanted to take it for themselves. But, once it's cut, it looses it's power. A gift like that, it has to be protected. That's why Mother never let me...That's why I...I never left the..." Pidge looked sad. 

"You never left that tower. And you're still gonna go back?" She asked. 

"No...yes. Ugh. It's complicated." They sat in silence around the fire. Lance then smirked. 

"So...Kathlyn Holt?" He asked. She snorted. 

"Ah yeah, well. I'll spare you the sob story of poor little Katie Holt, it's a little bit ah... It's a little bit of a downer." Lance stared at her. Pidge pushed her glasses up. 

"There was this book. A book my brother used to read to me every night. The tales of Flynnigan Ryder. Swashbuckling rogue, richest man alive. Not bad with talking either...It also showed me the magic of alchemy. Not that he'd ever brag about it, of course." Pidge said. Lance looked at her, surprised. 

"Was he a thief too?" Lance asked. Pidge opened her mouth and rubbed her neck. 

"Ahh, well no. Actually, he had enough money to do whatever he wanted to do. He could go wherever he wanted to go. And...and, for a kid, with nothing. I don't know, I... It just seemed like a better option...Also, the alchemy part where I could help people...like my sick brother...umm- A-And I've never actually stole anything! I borrowed and returned but I never kept something... You can't tell anyone, about this, okay? It could ruin my whole reputation." Pidge said, frowning. Lance smirked, amused. 

"Ahh, you wouldn't want that." Lance said. She smiled. 

"Oh, a fake reputation is all that a girl has. Um, well I should uh... I, I should get some more firewood..." Pidge said and got up. Lance looked after her. 

"Hey! For the record...I like Katie Holt better." She blushed and smiled softly at him. An actual warm smile. Lance felt himself melt. 

"Well, then you'd be the first. But, thank you." Pidge said, pushing her glasses up on her nose and leaving. Lance started taking in every detail of her. Her short red-ish hair, the freckles and the green eyes, that small, a bit stubby nose that was holding the glasses up and the clothes. They were a boy's clothes. A tunic with a vest and pants with boots. He could see how the satchel worked with the look. Lance smiled a bit as she was walking away. 

"Well, I thought he'd never leave." Haggar said from behind him. Lance turned around in a panic. 

"Mother?" He asked in disbelief. 

"Hello, dear." Haggar said, calmly. Lance's eyes widened. 

"... How did you find me?" He asked. Haggar chuckled. 

"Oh, it was easy really. I just listened to the sound of complete and utter betrayal, and followed that.-" Lance looked at her, hurt. 

"Mother..." He tried to reach out to her. 

"We're going home. Now." The woman demanded. Lance frowned. 

"You...You don't understand. I've been on the most incredible journey. I've seen and learned so much. I even met someone." Haggar snarled. 

"Yes, the wanted thief. I'm so proud. Come on." Haggar grabbed him. Lance pulled his hand away. 

"Mother, wait. I think... I think he likes me." Lance said, making sure to say she was a guy. 

"Likes you? Please, Lance...THAT'S DEMANTED!" Lance frowned. That wasn't really nice to say. 

"But Mother I--"

"This is why you never should have left! This whole romance that you have invented! It just proves that you're too naïve to be here! Why would he like you? Come on now, really! Look at you! You'd think that he's impressed?? Don't be a dummy! Besides, he's just an useless thief! He's fake--" Lance snarled. 

"Stop it! Don't talk about him like that!" Haggar's eyes widened. 

"Fine...If you're so sure now...Go ahead and give him THIS!" She said. She took out the satchel with Pidge's stuff. 

"How did you--" Lance said in disbelief. 

"THIS! Is why he's here! Don't let him deceive you!" Haggar said. Lance snarled. 

"You know what? Maybe I will give it to him!" Haggar smirked. 

"If he's such a dream-boat? GO! Put him to the test!" Haggar yelled. Lance's eyes widened. 

"Mother--"

"IF! He's lying...DON'T come crying to me! Mother knows best, Lance! You'll see." The woman left in the mist. Lance left standing there. Lance looked at the crown and frowned. 

"Lance!" He could hear Pidge's distant voice. He gasped. He needed to hide this. 

"So, hey uh, can I ask you something? Is there any chance that I'm going to get super strength in my hand? Because I'm not going to lie - that would be stupendous--- Hey, you all right?" Pidge said as she approached the camp with fire-wood in her arms. 

"Oh, sorry, yes. Just um, lost in thought, I guess." Lance said, turning around and smiling at her. 

"You...sure...?" Lance nodded. 

"Welp. I mean because here's the thing. Superhuman good looks, I've always had 'em. Born with it, but superhuman strength? Imagine the possibilities, I'm just--" And she started talking. And his worries just seemed to melt. She seemed so...curious and genuine now. Not far from their camp however...Were Haggar, Sendak and Zarkon. 

"Patience boys. All good things to those who wait..." Haggar told them. The two galrans smirked with greed as Haggar puffed her chest and watched the small human talk to the taller one. 

* * *

Lance was sleeping with her head on her hand when he felt small drops of water on his face. He shut his eyes tightly then opened them. What the- When he looked up, he saw the shape-shifter Pidge fought. 

"Hmm, what? Well I hope you're here to apologize." He said, closing his eyes again. A scream woke Pidge up.

"AHHHH! No, no put me down. NO, NO!" Lance screamed as he was being dragged on the ground. Pidge got up. First thing both boys noticed was that her vest was off and her belt was around her waist. They could clearly see the curves and the tunic wasn't that thick so they could also see her bra underneath. They both froze dead in their tracks. 

"Release him." Pidge demanded. Keith immediately dropped him. Both of them still staring at her. She didn't have her glasses either. 

"What?" She asked, putting her hands on her hips, only emphasizing their point. Keith was still holding onto Lance's boot. Pidge came closer. 

"Now. Drop the boot." She said, crossing her arms in front of her chest. Keith looked down. Lance looked up. 

"I said" Drop. The. Boot." Keith immediately let go of the boot. Lance blinked in disbelief. Pidge smiled. 

"Oh, you are such a good boy. Yes you are. You all tired, chasing me and Lance all over the place? Aren't you?" She said in a sweet tone as she was rubbing Keith's head. He leaned in her touch and purred. He also nodded at the last part. 

"Excuse me- what?!" Lance asked in disbelief as he sat up and looked at her. She raised a brow. 

"Hm? What?" She asked. Keith now was hugging her, melting on her. 

"Nobody appreciates you, do they? Do they?" Pidge asked Keith. Keith purred. 

"Come one, he's an animal." Lance said, crossing his arms. 

"Aw, he's nothing but a big sweetheart. Isn't that right? Keith?" She says, reading his horse tag. Keith chuckles. 

"She's sweet. What were you even doing stealing something?" He asked. Pidge chuckled. 

"Listen...Let's make a deal. It's this man's birthday right? Let's just...stay on good terms for 24 hours and then you can arrest me. I promise." Keith smirked. 

"How can I say no to a face like that?" Pidge smirked. Lance frowned. 

"Hey--" Suddenly, Lance looked away from them and gasped. The Kingdome. They started walking towards it. They crossed the bridge and Lance lit up like a bulb. Everything was so festive! But his hair kept getting stomped on. Pidge helped him gather it.

They both frowned. They needed to do something about this. Also, Pidge was taking off her vest again which wasn't helping with Lance's comprehension of Pidge being a girl. Keith however seemed fond of the look. She at least had her glasses back on. Pidge seemed to be looking him up and down.

"Ok...Haven't done this in forever but i can give it a try." Lance raised a brow then he felt Pidge's hand starts working. She was braiding his hair. By the end he had a braid AND a green flower crown. He also made one for her from blue flowers. She giggled as she put it on. Keith gave Lance a knowing look and wiggled his brows. Lance frowned. Keith just started laughing at him. They went over from place to place, checking markets, looking at books, they even drew with chalk and Lance was pleasantly surprised when he noticed Pidge really did know how to draw. He shouldn't be surprised, she did mention some stuff about drawing herbs before. They visited more stalls, they even stole some cupcakes. At some point, Pidge bought him a small purple silk handkerchief with the sun on it, just like all the flags hanged around. As the two were sitting in a line at one of the stalls however, Lance noticed something strange. A memorial for the lost prince but...it reminded him of himself. That's when Pidge came over to him and handed him all the food. 

"Hold this!" She said, happily. Lance tilted his head. Suddenly, Pidge went over some musicians and started dancing. Keith whistled. The brunette hit him right behind his mullet. She actually did know how to dance fairly well. It surprised him, really. He never thought of Pidge as the type to dance. Soon enough, some people were pulled in her little game and the whole plaza started dancing. Keith took the food from Lance and pushed him in. The shape-shifter winked at the human and Pidge and Lance made eye-contact. They tried getting to the other but were caught by some other people. Pidge however seemed to be enjoying herself. Lance smiled. He was enjoying himself as well. This was the best birthday ever! Soon enough, they bumped into each other, Lance catching her by the waist and her hands being on his shoulders. They both stared in each others eyes and started laughing. 

"EVERYONE! TO THE BOATS!" And now? They were sailing, Keith hanging on the docks. Pidge threw him an apple. 

"What? I bought it!" He took a bite. 

"Maybe...." Pidge said with a smirk and Keith choked. 

"Where are we going?" Lance asked. Pidge snorted. 

"Well, best day of your life. I figured you should have a decent seat." She said as she took the pallet out of the water. 

"You okay?" She asked him, leaning a bit on the boat's edge. Lance chuckled. 

"I'm terrified." Lance said. Pidge smiled. 

"Why?" She asked. But she knew the answer. 

"I've been looking out the window for twenty-one years. Dreaming about what it would feel like when those lights rise in the sky. What if it's not everything that I dreamed it would be?" Lance asked. Pidge snorted. 

"It will be." She assure him. Lance frowned. 

"And what if it is? What then?" She smirked. 

"Well that's the good part, I guess. You get to go find a new dream." She told him. He looked in her eyes and smiled. She chuckled. 

"Don't you trust me?" She asked, amused. Lance scoffed. 

"Unfortunately? I do. And that almost got us killed three times!" She spurted and they both started laughing. The lights started floating. 

"Pidge! Woah! This is--" She smirked and then patted him on the shoulder. 

"Hey! Here..." She smirked and pulled out a lantern. 

"W-What...?" Lance asked. Pidge winked. 

"Just a small present. Come on!" She put her hands under his and started helping him light it up. They both lifted it. Lance looked up at the sky, then at Pidge and he froze. The way the crown was hanging on her head, the reflection in the glasses, the twinkle of her eyes, the soft parted lips. God...She was stunning. How come he didn't see this before? 

"Hmm?" She asked and turned to him. They stared at each other, a second too long. And then Lance inhaled. 

"I....I was scared of giving you this...But i'm not anymore." Lance said, showing her the satchel. Pidge's eyes widened. She looked and also saw Sendak and Zarkon on a boat in the distance, sailing to the shore. She frowned and put the pallet in the water, sailing to the shore. 

"Is everything okay, Pidge?" Lance asked. She blinked and shook herself out of her daze. 

"Oh, Huh? Oh yes. Uh, yes of course. I just...I'm sorry, everything is fine. There's just something I have to take care of." She took the satchel and started walking away. Lance looked at her confused and in doubt. 

"Okay." He said. Pidge turned around and sighed. 

"I'll be right back." She said with a small smile. Lance nodded and she walked away. 

"It will be fine, Lance..." He told himself as he watched her leave. 

"Ahh, there you are. I've been searching everywhere for you guys. Since we got separated. Hey, the sideburns are coming in nice, huh? You gotta be excited about that. Anyhow, just wanted to say, I shouldn't have split. The crown is all yours. I'll miss you, but I think it's for the... best." Pidge said as she got to where Sendak was sitting with his back against a rock and threw him the crown. 

"Holding out on us again? Hey, Gunderson? Also...Cute body." Pidge's eyes widened. Shit- she wasn't wearing her vest! She backed away and hit Zarkon. 

"We heard you found something. Something much more valuable than a crown. We want him, instead." Pidge's eyes widened even more in horror. No- NO! 

* * *

Lance saw a silhouette in the distance and sighed in relief. 

"I was starting to think you ran off with the crown and left me." Lance said chuckling. The silhouette became two. 

"SHE did." Sendak said with a cruel smirk. Lance's eyes widened. 

"W...what...?? No. She wouldn't--" Zarkon pointed at a boat. Pidge seemed to be steering it while holding the crown. But...where was her satchel...? Something was wrong-- 

"PIDGE?! KATIE!!" Lance called out. No reaction. That's not how Pidge acted. She would have at least glanced in his direction. Something! 

"Fair trade. A crown, for the boy with the magic hair. How much do you think someone will pay to stay young and healthy forever?" Sendak said, snickering. Zarkon started chuckling as he pulled out a bag. 

"No, please. NO! NO!" lance starts running but his hair gets tied in something. That's when he hears grunts and a familiar voice. 

"Lance? Lance!!" He starts tearing up. 

"Mother?" he asks in disbelief as Haggar comes from a corner, holding a huge stick. 

"Oh, my precious boy. Are you all right? Are you hurt?" She asks as she hugs him. Lance freezes. 

"How did you...??" He asks in disbelief, but soon enough returns the hug. 

"I was so worried about you dear. So I followed you. And I saw them attack you. Let's go, let's go before they come to." Haggar started pulling him away. Lance didn't move from the first thug. 

"You were right, mother. You were right about everything..." He breaths out. Haggar sighs. 

"I know darling. I know..." Meanwhile on the other shore, near the Kingdome, Pidge was unconscious and tied up in front of the steering wheel, her hand stuck on the crown. The guards notice the boat. 

"Look! The crown!! GET THEM!" The guards rush and Pidge wakes up. 

"Shit- LANCE! NO NO NO! Wait, wait, wait. Guys, guys. LANCE!!" Keith was on the docks and noticed the fact she was tied up and screaming. Something was wrong and they both needed help. Keith frowned. He had to do something. 

Next thing Pidge knew, she was in a cell. The door opened to show Shiro in the doorway. 

"Let's get this over with, Gunderson." She looked confused as she pushed her glasses up. 

"Where are we going? Oh..." Pidge said, realizing what was happening. She slid a hand on her throat. Oh God....No...

* * *

"There, it never happened. Now, wash up for dinner. I'm making hazelnut soup." Haggar said as she undid his braid and took off the flower crown, ready to throw it away. Lance just stood there, looking down. He felt so betrayed. It hurt...she chose the crown over him? But it didn't make sense...The satchel and the unresponsiveness....It just didn't add up.

"I really did try, Lance. I tried to warn you, what was out there. The world is dark, and selfish, and cruel. If it finds even the slightest ray of sunshine, It destroys it." Haggar said, leaving. Lance stayed in the room and took out the handkerchief. He rubbed his thumbs on it and took it down. He kept looking up and suddenly something just clicked. Memories he didn't know he had, the resemblance at the memorial, the sun...Of course! HE was the lost prince. As everything came to his head, in a panic, he tripped and made a loud thud. That witch WASN'T his mother. 

* * *

Pidge was being escorted by two guards. She was walking until she saw Sendak and Zarkon in a cell. Her eyes widened. 

"YOU!" She slammed the two guards and went to the bars, grabbing Sendak, that was closer and slamming him to the bars when she pulled at his shirt. 

"How did you know about him?! Tell me, now! HOW?!" She growled at him. The man stammered.

"It wasn't us! It was the old lady!" Zarkon pleaded. Pidge's eyes widened and her hand let go. No....NO! NO NO NO- THAT WITCH- THAT WHORE!

"Old lady? Wait, no, wait! You don't understand, he's in trouble. Wait! WAIT PLEASE!" The guards were dragging her now, the metal binds jingling. NO! Lance was in trouble! That bitch will do something him!

* * *

"Lance? Lance, what's going on up there? Are you all right?" Haggar asked as she was coming up the stairs. Lance came out of his room with a dark look on his face. 

"I'm the lost prince..." he mumbled. Haggar frowned. 

"Please, speak up, Lance. You know how I hate the mumbling--" He looked at her and the woman froze. 

"I am the lost Prince. Aren't I? Did I mumble, Mother? Or should I even call you that?" Lance said, frowning. 

"Lance, do you even hear yourself? Why would you ask such a ridiculous question?" Haggar said with a nervous chuckle. 

"It was you! It was all, you." Lance said, anger spiking up. Of course Pidge didn't leave him like that!! 

"Everything I did, was to protect you." Haggar protested. 

"I spent my entire life!-- Hiding from people who would use me for my power." Lance said, putting a hand through his hair in exasperation. 

"Lance!!" The woman said. 

"I should have been hiding from you!" Lance yelled at the 'mother'. The woman smirked. 

"Where will you go? He- or should I say she- won't be there for you." Lance frowned. 

"What did you do to her...?" Silence and a cruel smile. 

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!" Lance demanded. The woman laughed. 

"Well...The criminal is to be hanged for her crimes, isn't she?" Lance choked in horror as he slid a hand to his neck. Pidge....No....

"Now, now. It's all right. Listen to me. All of this is as it should be--" Haggar said, trying to calm him down. 

"NO! You were wrong about the world. And you were wrong about me. And I will never let you use my hair, again!" Lance said. Haggar looked at him with a dark look. 

"You want me to be the bad guy? Fine. Now I'm the bad, guy." Haggar said, walking towards Lance. The game wasn't finished. And it was Haggar's turn. 

* * *

Pidge was walking, slumped down as the guards were dragging her through the halls. They stopped at a locked door. 

"What's this? Open up." Pidge perked up. 

"What's the password?" Pidge gasped as she recognized the voice. SHAY! 

"What?" A guard asked confused. 

"Nope." Hunk said as well. 

"Open this door." The guard demanded. 

"Not even close." Shay sing-sang. 

"You have three seconds. One...Two...Three..." Suddenly, two frying pans hit the guards in the head. Pidge smiled. 

"Frying pans. Who knew, right?" Pidge said. Allura chuckled as she twirled the pan around and Lotor hit her chains with a huge ask. They shattered and then Pidge looked around. 

"Ok! Listen! If we want to get out of here- We'll need the high ground and- What is your plan??" Pidge asked. Coran who was behind the door with Shay and Hunk blinked in surprise. 

"You weren't lying when you said she's smart..." Allura said, scratching her head. Pidge snorted. Hunk pointed through a window at some wooden beams. Pidge immediately caught onto their plan. 

"Oh...OH! OK OK! SURE!" They all started running, taking out guards on their way. Pidge took the time to steal a knife and put it on her belt. As they were running Allura and Shay looked at her. 

"Sooo...A girl?" Shay said, amused. Pidge frowned. 

"They have mistaken me for a boy- I just never bothered to correct them!" Pidge said. Allura laughed. 

"I like her even more!" Pidge smirked as they all came to the garden. Pidge got on the beams and Hunk was up on the wall. 

"Head down." Hunk told her. 

"Head down." She repeated and did so. 

"Arms in." Hunk told her. 

"Arms in." She did just that. 

"Knees apart." Hunk told her. 

"Knees apart- Knees apart? Why do i keep my-- WOAHHH!" Hunk jumped and sent Pidge flying in the air. She still kept the stance. 

"AHHHHH- WOAH!" Suddenly she was on a horse. 

"KEITH! Oh thank you- Come on, let's go get Lance!!" Keith got on two legs. Pidge laughed. 

"COME ON! LET'S SEE HOW FAST YOU ARE! HIYAH!" Keith dolted like lightning through the town square and started running out on the bridge, towards the forest. Pidge frowned in determination. 

"Hold on, Lance...We're coming." Pidge said, more to herself. 

* * *

They ride through the forest, then arrive at the hidden gorge where the tower stands. Pidge hops off the horse. Pidge looks up. 

"Lance! Let down your hair!" Nothing. She snarls. She starts climbing using two arrows when suddenly the hair falls. She climbs up using it. 

"Oh Lance! Thank God! I thought I'd never see you again--" She lets out a pained gasp as she gets stabbed and choughs out blood. Shit- no...no no no...Lance was bound and gagged. Mother Haggar comes up behind Pidge and stabs her with her dagger. That's what happened. The wounded thief falls to the floor. She hisses in pain and lets out a choked back groan. Lance shakes his head violently and calls out her name through the gag. Haggar clicks her tongue as she pushes Pidge with her leg, she chokes again as the woman touches the wound. Lance's eyes widened in horror at the blood. 

"Now look what you've done, Lance. Oh don't worry dear. Our secret will die with him. And as for us? We are going where no one will ever find you, again." Haggar tries to pull Lance through the trapdoor and down the stairs but- He still resists. He tries to get to Pidge. 

"Lance, REALLY! ENOUGH ALREADY! STOP. FIGHTING ME!" Haggar yells at him. The gag falls down and Lance looks at her with teary eyes. 

"NO! I won't stop. For every minute of the rest of my life I will fight. I will never stop trying to get away from you. But, if you let me save her... I will go with you." Lance says. Pidge's eyes widen. She moans in pain and protests. 

"No, Lance-- Agh!" She moved and a sharp pain went through her body. 

"I'll never run, I'll never try to escape. Just let me heal her. And you and I will be together. Forever, just like you want. Everything will be the way it was. I promise. Just like you want. Just let me heal her. Please- D-Don't let her die....please..." Lance pleaded. Haggar narrowed her eyes. The woman binds Pidge up, using the binds Lance had. 

"In case you get any ideas about following us." The woman says. She leaves and Lance immediately slides on his knees next to her. 

"Oh, Pidge- Pidge no no no- Oh, I'm so sorry. Everything is going to okay, though." Pidge was choking and gasping in pain, holding a hand on her wound. Lance slowly lifted the hand and winced. He took a strand on his hair and Pidge stopped his hand. 

"L-Lance...No..." He shakes his head. 

"I promise, you have to trust me." Lance said, tearing up. Pidge shook her head slowly. 

"No...I can't let you do this." She said, choking. Lance put a hand on her cheek. He was doing everything he could not to cry right now. She looked so pitiful...No....She couldn't die....

"But I can't let you die." He said, his voice cracking. Pidge inhaled and coughed. 

"But if you do this--" She started coughing again. Lance leaned foward. 

"Shhh." He tried to make her stop talking.

"Then you...will die." Pidge said. Lance couldn't do this- just let yourself be healed. His heart was breaking in pieces. 

"Hey. It's gonna be all right." Lance said, almost a whisper. She had a pained look on her face. He couldn't read it. What Pidge realized is...that she faces death either way; being hanged by the guards or bleeding out with Lance. She chooses to die in his arms and set him free. She slowly picks up a shard of glass. He opened his mouth to sing but-

"Lance, wait..." She says, her hand brushing the hair he always held in that ponytail. She sat up a bit and grabbed the low pony-tail. She got closer to his face and- Lance leaned closer- The shard sliced the hair off. Her hand fell limply down, the shard being shattered. Lance watched in horror as she wasn't moving. 

"Pidge, wha...." He said in disbelief. Haggar screamed. 

"NOOO! No...NO! What have you done? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" Haggar screams. Looking at the shattered mirror, the woman sees herself aging. 

"No, no, no, NOOO!" Platt, who has been hiding the whole time, places Lance's hair in her path and the woman falls out the window, turning to dust in mid-air, as her over a few centuries old body was decaying at alarming speed. Lance almost reached out to Haggar but then rushes back to Pidge. 

"No, no, no, no, Pidge...." She groans a bit in pain, her eyes almost opening. Good- good she was alive...He made her face him as he put his hand on her cheek.

"Oh, look at me, look at me, I'm right here." He took her hand and held it to his face as she prompted her up with his other arm. 

"Don't go, stay with me, Pidge!!!" He says, desperate. He bites his lip as there's no use. Lance attempts to sing the song- but he's choking on his words.

"Lance..." Pidge says weakly. 

"what...?" Pidge smiles a bit. 

"....you....were my dream....." She says to him, as she rubs his cheek. He sniffles and gives her a sad smile. 

"...and you were mine..." Suddenly she closes her eyes and falls back, limply. 

"P-Pidge....? Pidge....P-Please...." He tries again to sing....this time he can barely finish the song. 

"...what once was mine..." He says as the song ends and put her hand against his forehead. He couldn't hold it anymore. He starts weeping. One of his tears that were rolling down, has the sun power glow. Gold light and white light in the shape of the flower erupt from the wound. The gold light stretches around the tower, and Pidge's wound heals. The light recedes into her. Lance looks at her with hope. 

"Pidge?! Pidge!! Come on, Katie! You need to wake up!" Pidge scrunches her face up as her eyes start fluttering. 

"L...Lance??" He chokes back a sob. She was alive! HE SAVED HER! SHE WAS ALIVE! 

"Pidge....?" He says almost in disbelief. Pidge smirks. 

"...you're a crybaby, princey..." She says with a weak chuckle. He gasps and pulls her in a tight hug. 

"PIDGE! YOU'RE ALIVE! OH GOD- YOU'RE ALIVE!!" She laughs a bit. 

"I mean...i did DIE but- wait a second, aren't you supposed to kiss me right now?" Lance blinks in surprise. 

"Wha...?" Pidge chuckles. 

"Come here!" She pulls him by the shirt in a kiss and he doesn't resist, his hands slipping around her waist. 

"Ok and now- this." She smacks him over the head. 

"OW!" He says. Pidge frowns. 

"I WAS WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU, DUMBASS! LETTING THAT WITCH TAKE YOU BACK HOME?! DIDN'T YOU NOTICE SOMETHING WAS WRONG?? MY FUCKING SATCHEL WAS MISSING AND I WAS TIED UP YOU MORON!" Lance scoffs. 

"WELL EXCUSE ME FOR NOT NOTICING IT THROUGH THE MIST! AND WHAT ABOUT YOU!? YOU WERE ABOUT TO BE HANGED!" Pidge and Lance both hiss as they rub a hand on their necks thinking about it. They both narrowed their eyes at each other then erupt into laughter. She hugs him again and he falls back with her in his arms. 

* * *

"Your majesties?" Says Pidge as she enters the castle, Lance behind her. She has her satchel and vest back, her glasses on properly and was trying the best she can not to spoil the surprise. Everyone in the room turned to Pidge. She wanted to shrink down but...she was already small enough. There were two princesses, two princes, the queen and her father, the King, sitting with one of Lance's brother's wife who also had two kids. One big Royal family huh...Suddenly, Lance, like it was a second instinct started speaking spanish!!! 

"Mamá? Estoy en casa" The woman gasped and everyone rushed to hug Lance. However the woman gasped. 

"Oh, Lance! My- you dropped in on a quite inappropriate time! You will have to wait out as we have a meeting with the royal family of another Kingdome for diplomacy." Pidge raised a brow until she heard a way too familiar face. Oh oh...Pidge started trying to tippy-toe away. 

"Ah! McLains! So happy to see you- OH MIO DIO!" Pidge froze dead in her tracks. She looked at her brother and blinked. Her mother and father following with her father's trusty hunting dog that she calls Bae Bae. 

"Ahahahah....i can explain...." Pidge said rubbing her neck. 

"PIDGE!!!!" Matt said as he ran towards her and hugged her, twirling her in the air. Lance stared in disbelief. 

"KATHLYN HOLT! WHAT IN THE NAME OF SAINT MARIA ARE YOU DOING HERE?! We've been worried sick--" Lance spurted. 

"Hold the phone- YOU?! A princess?!" Pidge looked at him unimpressed. 

"No, a toad." She said sarcastically. Colleen, her mother, rushed to her side and quickly hugged her. 

"Oh la mia bambina" Pidge chuckled. 

"Hi mom..." Lance frowned. 

"Didn't you say you were a bandit? And poor?" Pidge chuckled. 

"Bandit...sort of. Poor? That's a part i lied about..." Lance pouted. 

"I feel betrayed, Pidgey." The two families looked at each other and smirked. 

"Guess we found our diplomatic move." Lance's mother pronounced. Lance and Pidge tilted their heads. 

"Huh?" They both said. 

* * *

_"Well, you could imagine what happened next. The kingdom rejoiced. The lost Prince had returned. The party lasted an entire week. And, honestly I don't remember much of it-"_

_**"You were drunk for much of it, Pidge."** _

_"Oh yeah! Oops...heheh...Anywaysss~ Dreams came true all over the place. Allura went on to become the most famous singer in the world. And this guy? Lotor? Well he eventually found someone to love. As for this guy, Hunk, well, I assume he's happy with Shay and his small bakery. He's never told me otherwise. Thanks to Keith and Shiro being the dream team they are, crime in the kingdom disappeared almost over night. As did most of the apples. Platt, never changed. At last Lance was home, I was home anddd and he finally had a real family. She was a prince worth waiting for. But above all, he led his kingdom with all the grace and wisdom that his parents did before him. And as for me? Well. I started going by Katie again...Sort off. I will practically be the first alchemist queen when I will rule, basically turned it all around. But I know what the big question is: did Lance and I ever get married? Well I'm pleased to tell you. After years, and years of asking, and asking, and asking. I finally said yes."_

_**"She refused to marry me until I 'proposed the right way'...I got mad and forcefully put the ring on her finger and she said I passed the test."** _

_"I would have said yes the first time but I wanted to make it a living hell for you."_

**_"...Are you serious right now...??"_ **

_"hah. I can't be serious if I'm Pidge~"_

**_"Finish the story right you little- AHEM! And then we lived happily ever after."_ **

_"Lmao. How many kids do you think we will have?"_

**_"Dunno- why the hell are you asking that?!"_ **

_"Hah! Gotcha! BYEEEE!!"_

**_"HOLD ON A SECOND--!!"_ **

* * *

Pidge turned off the TV and Lance and her looked at each other. 

"That was an awful movie." They both said at the same time. 

"Wanna go hit the lions and fly around the moon a bit?"

"Hah! Let's go!" 

**THE END**


End file.
